gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Orys Lothston/Adding new quests
There's no definitive way of adding new quests. I'm going to describe how I do it and also mention some of the other options available. Hopefully contributors will find this helpful. Obviously this also applies to adding any new content and not just quests. Preparation * I screenshot all story content I'm going to add, rather than trying to type it as I play. I use the windows 7 snipping tool (see tutorial herehttps://disruptorbeam.com/forums/gota/viewthread/11309) and sort it into folders for each questline: * Then name each quest and variants in order so I can check back later and see what went where: (I'm running two accounts so I have different versions of quests) Making the questline page * Next step is to create the questline category page. I do this by editing the previous one, copying it, then adding in the new questline name. After I publish I can then click on the red link to the new page which brings up the "create page" option. * This is a normal page and not a category one so the most important thing to remember is to add a redirect to the category page, using the following code: #redirect Category:Page Name * Using a category means that all the quests will be correctly sorted onto the questline page. * Finally paste the code from the previous page into the category page: * Hopefully the sections are self-explanatory. Remember you can always use the preview option to check you've got it right. * At first I will add all quests to the page indicating fealty or alignment variants and later in I may split it into tabs to make it easier to navigate: Adding a city quest * I prefer to copy and paste a previous one. Another option is to use the Create a New Page link found in the City Quests category. Whatever you do you will need to work through section by section to update the content. I prefer to have the screenshots I need open on one side of my monitor and the visual editor on the other: * A quick explanation of the fields found in the quest template: (if you're not sure what the fields means always check the template page for an explantion) * To find the correct world banner to use, I click on "Photo" and search for "world". This then shows me all the banners and allows me to find the name of the correct one. For example World Court Intrigue.jpg or World Village Center.jpg. The banner to use can be found on the results screen. Wildcards * Often in the quest text there will be a reference to something that is individual to your character. For example "House Durrandon" or "the Stormlands" or even "Lord". These are replaced with wildcards to show that the text varies depending on the player: (note that these use one square bracket and not two) House Durrandon = House Name ser/master/lord/lady = lord/lady Baratheon/Stark etc = Fealty the Iron Islands/the Westerlands etc = Region Orys = Name Lord Lothston = Lord/Lady Name Tricky Cyrena Storm = Sworn Sword Dragon's Den = Holding Image Naming * The wiki has image naming conventions for new images. They are listed in full in the link but the idea is that an image should have the same name as its item and not the same name as DB give it. This allows for images to be "linked" to items and saves having to first, find the image and second, add in a line linking to it. Navigation * The quest navigation template at the bottom of each quest page allows you to link to multiple previous and next quests. The link can also be added avoiding (quest) or (Vol FB) from appearing and the type option lets fealty and alignment choices be added. For example: *In the above, there are different quests next depending on whether the family or realm options are selected. The Category will also display without the (fb) part as a result of using "|Storyline2=" To be added *getting the Hit Points required from a Boss Fight *Sworn Sword Quests *Requests Category:Blog posts